Angel on My Shoulder
by Leria006
Summary: The Winchester boy's just want to rest for a few days. The angels just want Sam. Now Dean's out for blood, and Sam's just trying to make it back home to his brother.
1. Finding Alice

Okay, this is my second shot at supernatural. This story is mostly written but in dire need of a beta. I'm posting the prologue in hopes that someone will decide to help me get the rest up. If interested either pm me or say so in a review.

This story is AU as of the school episode in season 4. The story is one way Sam's _powers_ could have been dealt with.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bobby glanced at the clock and sighed. Three am was no time to be awake, let alone drinking, but it was just about the only thing that made sense right then. The necessary ingredients were out, waiting to be mixed, and he'd managed to find some spare clothes and place them in the bathroom upstairs. Now he just had to wait for the guest of honor.

He heard the familiar rumble and quickly stashed his beer. It wouldn't do if he showed weakness like that when he was needed to be the strong one at the moment.

By the time the footsteps were on his porch he was already at the open door. Things were worse than he thought though as a shaking hand lifted up in preparation to knock anyway.

Bobby reached out and gently trapped the fist in his own, bleary green eyes lifted to meet his and Bobby was able to see the several day's worth of stubble and dark circles marring the too pale face.

"Sam." Dean whispered brokenly, staring blankly at Bobby his whole body shaking from more than just exhaustion.

"I know Kiddo, let's go." Dean didn't resist as Bobby led him inside and softly closed the door behind them. Neither of them said a word as Bobby brought Dean to the bathroom and gave gentle instructions for the younger hunter to get cleaned up.

Dean moved to do as he was told, too numb to question and too tired to resist. Once assured that Dean would be taking care of his immediate needs he headed down to the kitchen and began to prepare the light meal he had planned.

By the time Dean staggered into the kitchen the food was ready and Bobby maneuvered the boy into the chair and placed the hot tea into his hands. Dean took a sip out of reflex and then sputtered and turned to glare at Bobby.

"What the hell." Bobby resisted the urge to smile at finally reaching the kid, instead he just glared back until Dean sighed and took another sip and turned to the grilled cheese and soup waiting for him.

"Coffee is the last thing you need." The elder hunter answered the unasked question. Dean just grunted and ate in silence. Bobby waited him out, sipping from his own cup, of coffee.

"Four days. What are they thinking?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What?" Dean growled, positive he heard wrong.

"It doesn't matter Dean, because we are going to find Sam. Also I've called in a few favors. After you get a few hours of much needed rest there will be a few others coming to help." Dean stared at the older man a moment, hope and despair warring in his eyes as he processed the information.

"Favors?"

"Yes, now get some sleep we can explain everything to each other later."

"I can't Bobby, not right now, we have to…" Dean stood, and immediately reached out to grab the table as he felt inexplicably woozy. Bobby was there, helping to steady him and to make his way to the spare bedroom.

"Bastard." Dean muttered as he felt himself being put to bed.

"It's for your own good ya idgit. Now sleep." Bobby waited until Dean's breathing evened out before going back down to the kitchen and cleaning up as he got ready for some sleep himself.


	2. Down the rabbit hole

I'm uploading two chapters at once since I'm leaving for several months to hike the AT. This story is not beta'd but is nearly finished. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Since the revelations about demon blood and the brothers being vessels was not revealed until way after I started this those will not be in this story at all.

* * *

"Come out little Sammy, come out." Sam pressed himself further into the closet, one fist clenched into his mouth as he breathed in very slowly in an effort to make no sound.

At least three sets of feet paced outside his hideaway getting closer and closer. Taking a slow ragged breath he closed his eyes, blocking out the dark closet with the dark of the back of his eyelids.

Only it wasnt dark, not completely.

A light flickered above him, pale, muted and dying, but there. He reopened his eyes and the light disappeared only he could still sense that it was there. The strange dichotomy of feeling both the soft cushion of clothes against his back and smooth drywall baffled his senses.

He shifted backwards in surprise as a loud thump sounded directly outside the closet door. His booted foot hit the back wall, and yet, somehow, he could feel cold seeping into his bare feet from a cold concrete floor.

"You cant hide for long Sammy boy." A voice taunted, familiar now since whatever the hell was happening had begun. The demon continued talking, but Sam didnt bother to listen. He knew what it was saying as hed heard it all before. So many times hed heard this speech, and the outcome was always the same.

He jumped a little when something or someone banged directly on the closet door and paused. Sam didnt dare breathe as he willed them not to notice, that his disguise would last just a while longer.

He closed his eyes in relief when the demon moved on and he watched a while as the light that wasnt there flickered. Subtlety was not something the demons were good at, not that they really needed to be considering Sam was trapped and they all knew that fact.

"We'll find you eventually, and youll get whats coming to ya." Of course they would find him, but he wouldnt be the one to get anything.

_Keep thinking like that Sam Winchester and we will meet alone yet._

Sam jerked as he registered the voice, but he was alone in the closet, jackets and shirts his silent companions.

Only

Closing his eyes he looked for the flickering light and found it blocked, a large silhouette stood before him and he cringed.

Uriel. He breathed and the shadow chuckled. Things never went well when Uriel was watching.

"Why is this happening?" Sam queried, careful to make sure he didn't speak so the demons looking for him would find him.

_You already know the answer._ The angel declared and suddenly Sam was staring again at the light, the presence of the angel distant once more, watching and judging.

Sam just wished he knew what he was being judged for.

Pounding brought his attention back to the closet and he pressed further into the corner. Hed allowed Uriel to distract him and now his location had been discovered. It was too late to create some new image and the three clawing at the door were too powerful to convince to leave.

Once again it was down to fighting. He reached down, clenched Ruby's knife and waited.

He could tell the moment the door was going to give and he braced himself, flying forward the instant there was room. The sudden light blinded him but he didn't need to see the demons to fight them.

There were two left, one had gone down as he'd surged from the closet and been impaled on the knife. Unfortunately Sam had been unable to keep the knife and now fought hand to hand.

The demons had long since given up trying to push Sam around telekinetically, knowing it was a waste of time. The three of them circled in a deadly dance, and Sam cursed the angels watching. They were a distracting presence, always there in the back of his mind, or standing in the room with the light.

But always, always there.

Just as Sam saw an opening, a way out, the door out of the room was blocked by more demons who joined the fray hungrily, wanting nothing more than a piece of Sam Winchester.

Suddenly the fight where hed been holding his own took a deadly turn and Sam was losing. He was being held upright by two of the beefier reinforcements as the rest circled him, choosing their moments and tormenting him with glee.

He felt bones break, tasted blood and then it was too much.

Demon hands tore at him; cold concrete pressed against his t-shirt; bodies pressed in on him, suffocating; alone in an empty room tears filled his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted, desperate to find some way out, any way back to Dean.

The hands were gone, he lay curled on the carpeted floor and felt his bones mending and skin repairing itself. He felt little relief at the change, all it meant was that now it would start over.

The light flickered, a dark shape stood before him and he pressed further into the corner of the cold room.

_Soon enough Sam Winchester.__ Soon enough._

"No." He whispered as he stood in the trashed bedroom.

"No." He whispered into the now empty room.

"No."


	3. Looking for the white rabbit

I'll have more to upload when I return. See ya. ^_^

* * *

Dean furrowed his brows as light intruded on his senses. He burrowed further into the pillow and tried to reclaim the sweet feeling of oblivion. Unfortunately sounds began to filter in as well and oblivion slipped further from him.

Groaning he twisted around onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, allowing his consciousness to return slowly. As he became more aware he got the sense that something was wrong.

"Hunngh." Where was he anyway? What was he doing? Bobby, he remembered Bobby; and tea.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean declared as he sat bolt upright and took in that he was ensconced in one of the beds in the spare room. Bobby had actually drugged him.

"Bobby." Dean shouted as he jumped out of bed and marched down the stairs to the kitchen where there were several voices. He ignored the implication of this and burst into the room, mouth open in preparation of a lengthy diatribe only for it die on his lips when he saw the scene he interrupted.

Four pairs of eyes focused on him, freezing him in his tracks.

"Hey sweetie." Ellen greeted him. The clack as he snapped his teeth shut was clearly audible. He looked between the group gathered in Bobbys kitchen and fought back the burn in his eyes.

"Uh, ahem." Dean cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Hey Ellen, Jo, Joshua. W what brings you here?"

"Bobby." Ellen answers succinctly.

"The favors?"

"You bet. Now, grab a bowl, sit down, and tell us everything thats happened since Sam disappeared."

"He didn't disappear, he was taken." Dean began as he grabbed a bowl as ordered and picked out a breakfast. Sitting down he faced the assembled crowd beginning the tale.

"We had just finished taking care of a rather nasty poltergeist and were resting up for a few days. Sam had nearly gotten choked, again, _very_ malevolent scarf and I was determined that we were staying put until he could talk without sounding like he had swallowed sandpaper."

"I take it that Sam wasnt very happy about that." Jo said smiling.

"No, no he wasn't but I'm the older brother and I'm right so he just had to suck it up." Dean cleared his throat, hesitant to admit out loud what happened next. "We had been there only a few hours when Castiel decided that we needed a visit."

"Thats one of the angels?" The fourth member spoke up for the first time. His face was set in a disturbed frown.

"Yeah, has Bobby brought you all up to speed Josh?"

"As much as we need to be, continue Dean." Joshua answered, his light tenor resonated clearly in the small kitchen. Dean nodded and did just that.

"Castiel showed up in the room and just stood there for a minute. When I moved to step closer he put his fingers on my forehead and knocked me out."

"Knocked you out?"

"Well, not really knocked out so much as made me lose consciousness. By the time I woke back up Sam was gone and Castiel was sitting on his bed staring at me." Dean sighed and ran a hand aggravatingly through his hair.

"Take your time son." Bobby said softly. The four waited as the young hunter regained his composure.

"I went to punch his lights out and found I couldn't move. He just, just sat there and looked at me. I wanted so badly to knock his skull in but angels, like demons, can apparently stop you just by thinking about it." Dean took a deep breath and looked down at his soggy cereal, fighting the lump in his throat.

"When he finally spoke he just said that Sam had to be tested and that how he _performed_ would determine if I got to see him again."

"If?" Bobby repeated and Dean looked up, pain and loss clear in his expression.

"Yeah, if. I gotta find him. I looked everywhere only"

"Then we will look again. Only this time there will be more of us." Joshua's dark brown eyes held a sincere promise and Dean tried to take some strength from that.

"Okay, yeah, lets see where we have to start." With that the food was put aside and they began to discuss their options in earnest.


	4. Meet Humpty Dumpty

Okay, I'm back from the trail. Not that it seems anyone really cares since not one person bothered to review either of the _two_ chapters I posted before I left but I hate that I have incomplete stories on here and will finish posting this even if no one likes it. I need to finish the next chapters of my stargate story too since someone actually reviewed that one.

Anyway, here are two more. They are edited only by me and I'm sure I've missed things but there it is. It would be really nice if I knew whether this story was even any good or at all interesting to any of you, if you wouldn't mind. I'll have the next two ready sometime before christmas, or at least I should.

Read and enjoy if you will.

* * *

Sam skidded on the gravel as he made a tight turn around the corner. He could no longer hear his pursuers but he knew better than to think for a moment he was in the all clear. His breath came in ragged gasps, a stitch in his side burned and he wished to stop.

Only nothing good ever came from the situation when he stopped. So he pressed on, moving through the antiquated streets and abandoned buildings in desperation. The sun was hot on his back, sweat trickling down his neck and into his eyes.

At the same time chills ran through his body as the concrete continued to drain his body heat. Though he was surprised that there was anything left to take. He felt so cold all the time now, even when the sun was doing its best to bake him like a pizza.

The disturbing dual sensations were not getting any easier to deal with and he wasn't sure anymore which one he wanted to be real. On the one hand the various nightmares he kept playing out were taxing and were showing a side of him he really didn't want to get to know. On the other, the thought of lying helpless in a small dimly lit concrete room dying wasn't very appealing either.

And he knew that he was dying, whenever he focused on the him that was in that room, whether it was empty or occupied by the angels that came to judge.

He grabbed a post to aid his turn onto the next street and immediately used it to stop.

_Dammit._ He growled to himself, they found him already. He swiped irritably at the sweat trickling into his eyes, ignoring the sensation of his blood leaking onto the cold impartial floor.

They'd brought some black dogs with them this time, a twist he hadn't been through yet. It just kept getting better and better. Pushing away from the post he made his way shakily into the middle of the street, making a very conscious effort to bring his breathing back into some semblance of control.

"It's time for you to choose Winchester." The leader of the group growled out and Sam was _so_ very tired of hearing him say that. Taking a deep breath to steady himself was a mistake however and he ended up doubled over from a coughing fit.

He idly wondered if it was a good sign as he curled further into himself that he coughed uncontrollably beneath a flickering light as well.

"Well?"

"I know you won't remember but I've made my choice." Sam ground out once he had straightened back up to his considerable height. The black dogs started barking, bearing their teeth and pulling at the restraints.

"Your mutts seem to realize what it is at least." He finished, maintaining a relaxed non guarded position. The demons growled in response to this, blending their voices with those of the dogs.

"Last chance." They shouted and Sam laughed. How many times had they said that, and how many more would they say those same words. He'd lost count, not that he ever really started.

Taking his amusement as their cue they released all eight dogs at once, and the animals lunged for what they thought would be easy prey.

Sam stopped laughing.

He raised his left hand.

He closed his eyes.

The demons were forced to close theirs against the ensuing flash, but they still heard the snarling growls and barks switch for one brief moment to terrified yelps.

Then it was silent.

When they could look back the street was empty aside from a liberal amount of blood. The dogs were gone, dead.

"Where the hell did he go?" One of the demons demanded, staring in disbelief at the empty street.

"Right behind you." A voice murmured into the demon's ear, and they whirled as one and came face to face with one seriously pissed off Sam Winchester.

The sun's rays were uncomfortably hot as he weaved among the demons, allowing them to think they had a chance before viscously ending their existence, not just exorcising them.

The flickering light, a constant in the back of his mind was blocked and a shadow loomed above him.

_Your brother looks for you Sam Winchester, will there be anything worth finding when you're through?_ Castiel's unassuming voice echoed in the silent room and filtered into the now deserted street. Frustration and despair tore the words from his throat, screaming into the hot desert sky, a broken whisper in a cold barren room.

"What do you want from me?"

_The truth._

The words were whispered back at him and he fell to his knees, a shuddering sob escaping his mouth. A single tear made its way down his face.

It seemed to fall in slow motion, splattering simultaneously on a dry dusty road and blood stained concrete.


	5. Face the brick wall

And back to Dean.

* * *

The trip had taken longer than Dean had liked. Over three days had passed since he'd stumbled into Bobby's spare room and the group that had been gathered was back at the place where this nightmare had begun.

Joshua had suggested that they go back to where they'd been when Castiel had showed himself. There might be something there that Dean had missed, or hadn't realized was something important.

It was also a good idea to make sure that there was absolutely no connection to the poltergeist that the brothers had taken care of, highly unlikely but still a possibility.

Dean was desperate to do something but he couldn't bring himself to look too closely again at the last place he'd seen his brother. Instead he watched his companions, observing them and managing for the moment not to imagine what his brother might be going through.

It was clear that tensions still ran high between mother and daughter but some sort of agreement had been made. Jo had shown up at the rebuilt roadhouse one day several months ago and demanded that her mother listen. Ellen had taken the 'I'm the mother and right' position but had only gotten about two words in before Jo let loose.

At least, that's the story that was whispered when everyone thought Ellen had her back turned. Knowing the two as he did Dean believed it only he knew better than to bring the subject up with the matron Harvelle.

Running a hand through his hair Dean sat down on the bed Sam would have slept in if Castiel hadn't dragged him off. Just what did they want with his brother? It couldn't' be anything good or they would have asked a hell of a lot more politely.

A dark hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder and Dean kept from startling only from years of experience. He turned towards Joshua who was frowning slightly.

"You all right Dean?" Dean opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again and sighed because the answer was no.

His brother was missing, most likely in danger and in pain and there didn't seem to be a damn thing that he could do about it and as much as he appreciated everyone's help their concern was more than a little stifling.

Joshua took his silence for the answer it was and nodded, holding out his other hand and it took Dean several moments before he realized that there was something held in Joshua's fist.

"Sam." The name was out before he could stop it and he numbly took the black string from Joshua. "Where?" He wanted to say more only his voice wouldn't cooperate.

"On the nightstand, I think it was put there recently."

"Why do you say that?" Only Dean had to agree. Something like this he wouldn't have missed no matter how pissed and scared he'd been. He idly picked at his bracelet, refusing to remove his eyes from Sam's.

"There was a layer of dust on the nightstand but none on the bracelet. I think it was placed here deliberately for us to find."

"It must have been, but what could the angels be trying to say, we already know they _have_ Sam. This, this is just a slap in the face."

"What's a slap in the face?" Ellen asked as she entered the room with Jo and Bobby. "Did you find something because we think we might have."

Wordlessly Dean showed them the string and Dean was mighty glad Ellen was on his side as he watched her face cloud over. She may not have been a hunter but she'd been around them long enough that you did not mess with her.

"Where was that? I thought you'd looked this place over?"

"Jo." Her mother said icily, preventing Dean from saying something he would later regret. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"Joshua found it on the nightstand, along with evidence that it had been put there recently."

"You know what that means Dean." Bobby said softly, an expression of worry that only seemed to cross his gruff features when the Winchester boys were involved.

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"What?" Jo demanded when she noticed that all the adults apparently had the same train of thought.

"It means that the angels are watching us and making sure Dean can't interrupt whatever they're doing Sweetie." Ellen explained.

"So what was it that you found?" Dean questioned, more than ready to get back to business.

The group got up and left the room, heading hopefully to some sort of revelation concerning Sam.

One thing was for damn sure, the angels were going to pay when Dean got his hands on them.


	6. Tweedledee dum dee

Well, I have two more chapters. Still should update my other story but got writer's block on that one. This one is further along. Glad to hear that people are enjoying it.

Here is hoping you continue to do so.

* * *

The dark blanketed him and for once it was a comfort. He knew how this was going to end and he didn't want to _see_ this time. He settled into the corner of the room, welcoming the feel of drywall at his back.

The room was cool, had there been light his breath would have been clearly visible, but not uncomfortably so. Pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders he breathed deeply, waiting for the inevitable.

No light flickered in this room and he made sure he kept his eyes open. He did not want to see the other room, just sensing that it was there was enough. The cold there was inescapable, constricting.

Breathing there was a chore, a labor he was quite sure he shouldn't even be able to do anymore. The flickering light made sure he saw everything, and he was very tired of that fact. He wanted to hide, to disappear into the dark that welcomed him now.

The angels seemed to have other ideas.

They were still watching, and he was really getting frustrated with them. Why did he have to live through these nightmares over and over again? What did they possibly gain from this torture?

Speak of the devil. Oh, wait, angel.

He forced his eyes closed and noted the light flickering as always, the room occupied as it was occasionally by a trench coated figure.

"Why do you keep coming to see me Castiel?" He felt air pass through his lips only no sound accompanied the movement. The angel must have heard something, or perhaps just sensed him speak, because he turned to the crumpled figure in the corner. For a brief moment he entertained the notion that the angel was actually concerned.

Castiel kneeled in front of Sam and reached out, instinctively Sam tried to back away only he hadn't been able to move much in that room for some time now. Two fingers were pressed briefly against his forehead and warmth passed over him.

The sensation was gone as soon as he was aware of it, he shuddered briefly in response. The angel remained kneeling, uncompromising gaze fixed on Sam.

_It is not your time yet._

"What does that even mean?" Air barely moved this time, his strength here was pretty much gone.

_My job is not to explain what you are meant to discover on your own._ Sam didn't respond to that, there was no point. Castiel lingered just a moment longer before leaving. _Typical_, Sam thought, reopening his eyes to the dark room he had taken refuge.

He stood, moving silently to the door, listening a second to satisfy himself that nothing and no one moved on the other side. They would come, but he had a while left it would seem. The corner remained invisible in the pitch black room, Sam's steps were sure and steady as he walked back over.

He wasn't sure when he'd decided to stop, but whenever or however the decision had been made it was done. Ava had been right about the switches, and recently he'd been ashamed at how easily he'd given in to turning them on. Turning them off again, well…

That had turned out to be a whole other gig. Flipping switches on was easy, once they were active whatever they operated became instinctual. Fighting that instinct once it was a part of him had proven to be difficult at best.

He'd done it though. As much as it had hurt, gone against every instinct in his bones he had managed to turn them back to off.

Each and every one.

Now when they came he wouldn't be able to stop what the demons were planning, he would lose, and lose badly. Only he wouldn't fight the inevitable if it meant that eventually he could get back to Dean.

Sinking against the floor he leaned against the wall, and waited.

He heard them far sooner than he would have liked. Grimacing, he started to move to better prepare himself and stopped short. What was he doing? What was the point of fighting at all?

They would be in the room soon, he'd left a rather noticeable trail that they would have to be blind and complete idiots to miss. They were getting closer and as they did so, he made another decision.

He straightened up and went to the door.

He opened the door and stepped out.

The four demons turned at his appearance, shock preventing them from acting immediately. Sam had never just faced them before.

"Well well well, Sammy. What are you planning?" Sam cocked his head, thinking. He wasn't planning anymore, wasn't reacting anymore. He was just enduring. Castiel told him that Dean was looking for him, so he would hold on to that and hold on to himself. Dean would find him, or not, but Sam was done playing the angel's games.

"Just get it over with. I'm done."

"You've got that right." The demon sneered. The four attack, two hanging back a little just in case Sam makes some unexpected moves.

Sam doesn't.

He feels them rip into him and he cannot stop the scream that tears from his throat. As the world with the demons begins to go black he recedes into the tiny concrete room, the flickering light suddenly a welcome presence as his body is being shredded.

He notices that Castiel is back, with Uriel unfortunately. They're talking just beyond the light, quietly so he can't make out the individual words.

"What?" He tries to say it out loud as the demons finally completely fade and he is simply left with the lingering sense of overwhelming pain on that end. Blood trickles down his chin from his nose and the angels begin to blur.

He attempts to move his hand and only succeeds in twitching his left thumb. His vision is going grey around the edges and for the first time he's losing connection with both worlds.

_No_. He can't lose touch completely. He has to hold on, for Dean.

The two of them are looking at him now and Castiel begins walking his way. The last thing Sam sees before he loses connection with everything is Castiel's piercing blue gaze.


	7. All the King's horses

And back to Dean.

* * *

Dean stood perfectly still in the middle of the vacant house they had turned into their command center. In his clenched fist was his brother's jacket. Ellen had found it along with a note.

He focused on his breathing, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to help his brother if he couldn't move. The note had been enough to make his blood boil.

Two words.

The note had not been visible when glanced at quickly.

When they had found Sam's jacket, they hadn't looked too closely, instead immediately went and retrieved Dean and Joshua from the motel room where Sam had been taken. Dean had paled and grabbed it from the floor and by doing so the note had drifted free and fallen to the ground.

Five pairs of eyes had watched in silence. As the single piece of paper settled on the ground Dean had found the strength to move. No one mentioned how his hand shook as he did so. Dean brought the note up to his face, read it once, twice, thrice, then crumpled and threw it as he strode off.

Bobby had walked to where it landed and carefully smoothed the paper out and read it once to himself and then again out loud. This was easy since there were only two words.

'Keep looking'

Dean had gone straight back to the house and then he'd just stopped, his strength and composure failing him in a rush. A part of him wanted Castiel to show up so he could tear into him for his audacity, another hoped he wouldn't show up because Dean was afraid that would mean he was too late for his brother.

"Sammy." He whispered, glad no one was there to hear how rough his voice was sounding. A rumble reached his ears and Dean shifted his attention a fraction from his brother's jacket, his bloodstained jacket, and he absently identified the sound as Bobby's truck.

The amount of energy it took for Dean to move to the chair and sit, to place the jacket on the table and let go was almost more than he had in him. By the time the others were in the room he was more than spent. Too much stress and worry and barely any sleep over the last week was taking its toll.

At this rate Dean was going to be of no use when they finally found Sam.

And they were going to find him, by god they were going to.

"I think we can take the message to mean that we should stick to around here." Bobby's voice floated into the room from the other side of the door.

"There are a lot of warehouses in the area, quite a few are empty. We could start by checking them out." Joshua responded as the door opened and they filed in.

"We should start tonight then. Don't want anyone to call the cops about people skulking about and delaying us anymore than we already have been." Dean stated quietly. For a moment no one said anything, just glad that he was still with the program.

"If we are waiting for tonight than we should get some rest while we still can. It's going to be a long night." Ellen decided, relieved when Dean only nodded and headed towards one of the rooms. His fingers lingered in the fabric of his brother's jacket before picking it back up and taking it with him.

"Set the alarm for sunset." Was the last thing Dean said before disappearing upstairs. Bolstered by the fact that there was some progress, no matter how slim, they also headed to find some sleeping accommodations.

In just under six hours the real search would begin.


	8. Cheshire's Grin

Well, I have almost finished the story and I feel safe posting the next couple chapters. At this rate I may actually get this done soon.

So, please enjoy.

* * *

"Okay, I am going to say this again, I don't like this plan but since I can't come up with anything better we'll go ahead." Sam felt his head whip around at the voice, eyes wide and with what he was sure was a slightly gaped mouth he stared. "You ready Sam?" Green eyes narrowed when he failed to respond and the slightly amused look turned to concern.

"Sam?" _Breathe. __Come__on __Sam, __breathe._ Sam thought as he stared back unblinking and completely confused.

"Dean?" The word came out strained, broken and his brother's alarm grew.

"What's wrong? Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean looked so worried that Sam's throat grew tight and he had to swallow several times before he could speak again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Dean."

"Uh huh, got anything else in that college vocabulary of yours?" _Oh__god,__it__'__s__Dean.__It__is__really__Dean._ Sam processed this, trying to figure out how this had come about. The last thing he remembered was being in that concrete room and…..

"Dean." He knew he was repeating himself, knew that all it was doing was worrying his brother, but he wasn't entirely sure that it was his brother. Could it all be over, could Dean have found him, rescued him from this nightmare.

"Dean." Sam accompanied this statement with a hand gripping his brother's shoulder, feeling the solid warmth and leather beneath his fingers. The sensation almost made him cry.

"Sam, what's going on? You're scaring me here." Dean never admitted this, even to Sam, unless he thought that it was the only thing that would break through. Sam searched his brother's face, drinking in the sight of it, praying that _this_ was real.

Then he closed his eyes.

A dull light flickered above him.

"Dean." Sam practically sobbed, his knees buckling as he realized that this _wasn__'__t_ real, that it was just something else the angels were using against him. Strong familiar arms caught him before he could land, lowering him slowly and safely to the ground.

"Sam, talk to me." Dean asked, his voice soft and worried. Sam couldn't respond, he buried his face against his brother and held on as though his life depended on this moment.

"Dean." He breathed out, not sure he was ever going to be able to say anything else ever again. He couldn't do this, whatever this was, whatever hell the angels had…

Sam's head shot up, he looked straight at his brother through tear blurred eyes and almost broke at the naked concern he saw there. There wasn't time for that since Sam had just realized there was no indication that the angels were anywhere around.

He'd always felt them. A sort of sixth sense that had alerted him that he was being watched, judged. There had been no need of them actually being there, either here or in the room, but Sam had always felt them at the back of his mind. Somehow he'd even managed to differentiate who was who, just by the feeling they gave off

Only now even that was gone. So shouldn't that mean he was free? If Dean was here, why could he still feel himself lying on icy concrete slicked with his blood?

Castiel had said something, when he knelt before him last. What was it? He had to remember.

"Sam, come on. We're going back to the motel and regrouping. Ruby's tip can wait till I'm sure you aren't going to wig out anymore." Sam blinked, refocusing on his brother, still shaky and unsure but he'd take what he could get.

"Okay." He managed to force out, amazed at how that simple word brought so much relief to Dean. Dean guided him to the car and molded Sam with the utmost care into the passenger seat. Sam never looked away from Dean and as such it took the elder Winchester a few extra moments before deciding he could leave his brother long enough to make it to the other side of the car.

Sam couldn't stop staring. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother. It was before, before this hell the angels had dropped him in, but he couldn't remember anything from before. He didn't know where they had been, what hunt they had been on, he didn't even remember if they _had_ been on one.

Dean was staring at him out of the corner of his eyes in that completely obvious I'm-not-watching-or-concerned-about-you way. Sam sighed, and whether this was really his brother or not, he didn't want to make him any more worried anymore than he already was. So Sam closed his eyes and forced his face forward, maybe if he couldn't _see_Dean he could remember what Castiel had said right before Dean had appeared.

_Your __final __test __begins __Sam __Winchester._ Sam shivered as he recalled the way Castiel had said that, no emotion or feeling, just simple fact as far as the angel was concerned. _Test_, Sam thought. _Is __that __what __all __this __has __been, __a __friggin_ test_._

_It __is __meant __for __you __alone. __I __pray __we __meet __again._ Castiel had reached out then and touched two fingers to his forehead, there was that brief sensation of heat and when it had disappeared so had Castiel.

_Oh __god._ Sam thought, it couldn't be a good sign when the angel giving this…._test_ thought it likely he wouldn't make it out alive. And why give a test that they couldn't monitor themselves.

"Sammy." Sam's eyes snapped open and he nearly gave himself whiplash when he jerked his head in Dean's direction. That's right, Dean was here.

Sort of.

"Dean."

"I think that we have established that I am Dean by now Sam, you do remember other words in the english language don't you?" Yeah, he did, but none of the other words mattered right now. However, attempting to avoid a state of panic from his brother he forced his tongue around a few of those other words and managed to ask about Ruby's tip without setting off any more of Dean's little-brother-is-in-major-need-of-help buttons.

_Endure, __I __just __have __to __endure._


	9. All the King's Men

Dean's turn. Soon enough they'll be back together.

* * *

Dean held his gun steady as he made his way through the warehouse. Joshua hadn't been kidding about the number of empty ones in the area and for expediency they had split up and each taken a number to go through. Ellen had paired with Bobby, Jo with Joshua.

Dean had no partner, kinda obvious since the search was _for_his partner, but the others were one phone call away. Besides, in all likelihood if one of them did find Sam there was very little chance that they would be prevented from retrieving him.

No, the tricky part here was simply finding him.

This was his fourth warehouse and so far it didn't look like the outcome was going to be any different. His phone rang once and then shut off. He sighed slowly. One of the other two had finished with their warehouse and found it empty, if they had found anything they would have let the phone ring a second time and Dean would have picked up.

He turned the final corner and checked the last few rooms.

"Damn it." He growled as he pulled out his phone, he called Bobby first, letting it ring once before hanging up and calling Joshua. As he made his way out of the building he pulled out the list of warehouses that he'd been assigned and crossed out the one he'd just finished searching while also noting the exact address of the next one on the list.

About five minutes later he was putting the impala into park and heading straight into the abandoned building. He hurried his steps when he noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten as morning approached. Someone better find something soon, Dean didn't think he could wait the entire day to keep up the search.

Thoughts of Sam kept popping into his mind; of Sam tied up, Sam hurt, Sam alone, Sam…just Sam, and the more time that passed without any results the harder it became to focus on what he needed to do. Twice more his phone rang as he was making his way through the rooms, each time it stopped after only one ring.

The first half of the warehouse passed without him really seeing anything except that Sam wasn't there. The second half wasn't much better, in fact it was rather blurry.

It was with a heavy heart that he dialed Bobby's and Joshua's numbers and let it ring once each time. There was no more time that night. He was sorely tempted to keep the search up, even if it meant risking getting himself noticed by people but the thought of getting arrested and having to wait for the others to break him out stopped the idea and had him driving back to the house.

Joshua and Jo were already there, Bobby and Ellen arriving shortly after. They had obviously stopped somewhere since they were carrying bags from some diner and a tray of drinks. No one said anything as the meal was passed around and silently eaten.

Jo was rubbing at her eyes as she picked up after herself and pulled out her and Joshua's list. Bobby did the same with his and Ellen's.

Dean got his out and they began crossing them off the master list they had made right before heading out. Over half of them remained even though between the other four they had searched an additional 15, so with Dean's 5 they had 20 taken care of and only 23 left.

"I think we can start a little sooner tonight. By the time we'd arrived the place was pretty deserted."

"Joshua's right. Why don't we look around the main part of town for a while this morning, get some rest and start earlier tonight so we can get through the rest of them."

"Yeah, okay Bobby. Let's go." Dean grabbed his brother's jacket and shrugged it on, he'd spent some time scrubbing the blood out and he needed to feel that his brother was close in some way, even if it meant that his hands were completely hidden by the extra long sleeves on his brother's giant jacket.

By unspoken consent they piled into the impala and drove into the heart of town. Once Dean had parked they piled out and split up.

"Hey." Dean called out and the group turned. "Two hours okay."

"Got it." Jo responded and with one last look at each other they were off.


	10. Smoke and mirrors

Okay, I have actually finished the story. Just have to edit and work out the kinks. Only a few more chapters. I am combining Sam and Dean this time. Dean's part was just too short to merit its own chapter.

At this rate I should have this story posted completely before Christmas. It may be sooner if people want it and let me know.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Sam watched the demons milling around the spacious yard outside a postcard perfect farmhouse. According to Ruby this was where it was going to happen now that the last seal was broken.

"Ready Sam?" Sam jumped slightly at his brothers question, he still wasn't sure what to make of Dean's sudden appearance in this angel induced nightmare.

"Uh yeah." He choked out, Dean watched him suspiciously for a moment before nodding and motioning for them to begin making their way closer to the house. Sam didn't want to do this, he wanted to go home, to the real Dean. Only problem was he didn't know how and so far everything that he'd lived through had turned bad.

The sunset would have been beautiful if Sam could have been bothered. As it was he was trying to settle the feeling of being safe with his brother beside him with the feeling of his skin being the same temperature of the concrete.

"Sam, you with me?" Dean had stopped after going two whole feet when he'd noticed Sam wasn't immediately behind him.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Sam requested, closing his eyes and focusing on the flickering light. It was disconcerting how much the absence of the angels was bothering him. He just couldn't figure out why they would put him through something that they couldn't judge him on.

Just as he was about to open his eyes and motion to Dean that he was ready he noticed the light was blocked by a familiar trench coated figure.

"Castiel." He breathed the word so Dean wouldn't hear, though he doubted that the angel would either. However the angel knelt before him and gently placed two warm fingers against his forehead that was so cold the touch almost burned.

_Your __brother __is __getting __closer __Sam __Winchester._ Castiel murmured as a peaceful warmth infused itself ever so briefly into Sam. He found he had just enough strength to speak and did so as Castiel stood to leave.

"Will this end?" The angel paused, and turned partially back towards him.

_It __is __not __for __me __to __decide._ And then he was gone. Sam tried to call out but something interrupted his thoughts.

"Sammy, I asked if you were ready." Slowly Sam opened his eyes and turned to his brother, carefully masking his disappointment at the angel's continued crypticness. He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice and together they moved silently in the desired direction.

There was plenty of cover to stay behind all the way to the back of the building. Once there Sam noted that security was lax on this side.

"Guess they don't think anyone is crazy enough to just come walking up to the back like this eh Sammy?"

"Uh, no, guess not." Sam whispered back. The two demons out back were dispatched with no trouble and then they were creeping through the back door and into the interior, closer to whatever nightmare awaited them.

Lillith stood in the center of the living room area surrounded by the most archaic set of symbols the Winchesters had ever seen. She didn't see them, or if she did she was ignoring them. Dean glanced at Sam grinning; Sam did his best to mirror the expression but knew he failed when Dean's smile dimmed a little in concern.

Then there was no time to think, or wonder about angels and concrete rooms as they were up and moving, guns drawn and faces set.

"Yo bitch!" Dean shouted so that Sam could hopefully get around unnoticed.

"Dean Winchester." Lillith responded, turning slowly in the middle of the circle drawn on the floor. "About time." She paused and looked completely around the room, Sam had stopped moving, breathing even, as he prayed for her to overlook him.

"No Sam today. I am very disappointed."

"Yeah well, I figured with the target that must be painted on his back with everything that has to do with demons nowadays it would be best to leave him behind." Sam moved carefully along the periphery of the room while Dean did his best to keep her occupied.

"No matter Dean, your brother will fulfill his role soon enough."

"Ah no, no he won't."

"The die is cast and you are too late."

"Shit. Sammy!" Dean suddenly shouted as Lillith pulled out a knife from her belt and sliced open her arm. Sam launched himself forward and plunged Ruby's knife straight into her heart at the same time that Dean shot with the consecrated iron bullets.

None of it stopped her blood from hitting its mark.

"That wasn't nice." Lillith pouted as she pushed herself back up and away from Sam, pulling the knife from her chest. Any response that either brother would have made died away as the entire building began to shake.

"Dean." "Sam." They called as they moved to stand side by side against whatever new threat was about to arrive. As soon as Sam felt his brother next to him he dared to spare a moment to check the room with the flickering light. The light still illuminated his prison, but no angel stood watching.

Sam still wasn't sure if that was a good sign.

Lillith had fallen to her knees and bowed her head as a reddish black light began to solidify at the spot she had been standing.

The brothers watched, rooted to the spot as a figure formed, a figure with wings.

"Tell me that's not Lucifer Sam." Dean shouted over the noise. Sam could only look on, fear and…awe stirring in him as the Lord of Hell returned.

The shaking stopped, and Dean could stand without holding on to anything again. As soon as he could he fired the remaining bullets straight into the devil's heart.

Predictably nothing happened.

Well, not exactly. Lucifer turned to Dean and with barely a nod of his head stole the gun from his grasp and slammed him painfully into the wall, pinning him.

"Dean." Sam ran to his brother, surprised that he could still move.

"How may I serve my Lord?" They heard Lillith ask as Lucifer turned his attention to her. The Lord of Hell placed his hand gently upon her head, stroking her hair for a moment before grasping her hair and twisting.

The tiniest of cries escaped her as a bright flash traveled from his hand to her neck and she fell, dead forever to the floor.

"Oh hell, Sam get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

_Sam._ Sam startled as the voice entered his mind and without conscious thought he turned away from Dean and faced Lucifer.

_Sam._ The voice wasn't commanding so much as compelling. So compelling that Sam felt himself moving towards Lucifer, weaponless and meek.

"SAM!" Dean demanded his attention, desperation and fear sounding clear in his tone. Sam stuttered to a stop, torn between his instinctual obedience to his brother and the sudden _need_ to go to Lucifer.

_Sam._ Then the voice was back and he was moving again, unable or unwilling to ignore the connection he felt with the fallen angel. When he was within reach, would have been able to touch if he'd had the strength to raise his arms he found himself on his knees, head bowed in the same position Lillith had been in just minutes earlier.

_Sam._ Lucifer's hand ran softly through Sam's hair and some part of the him that had tried to stop this trembled at the touch. Outwardly he didn't move, there was warmth in that touch, and it overrode the icy feeling of the concrete that was in the back of his mind.

Fingers traced along his face, coming to rest beneath his chin and gently lifted his head so he was looking eye to eye with Lucifer. Stiff and cold beneath a dying light Sam shivered, tears forming in his eyes.

Dean was screaming in the background but the only thing that existed for Sam was the ageless, terrifying beauty held in the shifting black and red eyes. Lucifer removed his hand and Sam made a weak sound of protest until the hand came to rest on his shoulder, a fiery warm grip that Sam shouldn't have taken comfort from.

"No." The word was breathed out into the concrete room, only no one was there to hear. As Dean watched pinned to the wall of some godforsaken farmhouse Sam spoke to the devil.

"How may I serve?"

"No." Dean cried out even as Sam did in the room where he couldn't move.

_Sam._ Lucifer watched as Sam stood and turned back to his brother and walked to him. Dean had stopped struggling and just stared as Sam came to a stop within arms reach.

"Sammy." Dean said, blinking against the tears that blurred his vision. "Sammy, don't." It wasn't a demand, just a plea, the only thing left to Dean. Sam blinked and Dean hoped it meant Sammy was still in there.

Then Sam blinked again and looked at his brother with red/black eyes. Sam raised his right arm and placed his hand against Dean's chest.

"Sammy." _Sam._

Dean couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat when Sam flexed his fingers.

Dean screamed Sam's name while in a picturesque farmhouse Sam killed him; inside a locked concrete room Sam screamed in unison salt tears falling unchecked on the bloodstained floor.

* * *

"What the Hell!" Punctuating his statement Dean threw the chair he'd been leaning on hard enough that it actually broke when it hit the wall. The others didn't respond and frustrated Dean sank into the other chair. Maybe if he was sitting in it he wouldn't feel the urge to smash it.

"He should have been there. We followed the damn signs and clues…"

"Dean." Bobby began and stopped, running his hand through his hair and beard. He'd had something to say until Dean had looked up and he'd seen the unshed tears just about to fall.

"He should have been there." It was a whisper now, only audible because the room was completely silent. Jo looked miserably at her mother, Ellen could only tighten her grip on her shoulders and fight back the urge to scream.

"We must have missed something." Joshua stated softly, his clenched fists the only indication of his anger.

"What? What could we have missed? Clearly the friggin angels wanted us to stay around here and as much as I don't trust them as far as I can throw them I believe Castiel stuck around cause he knew I could find him in the end." Dean was up and pacing the room and no one tried to make him sit back down.

"What if he didn't pass?" Jo whispered into the room and Dean froze, turning to look at her and then around to the others in the room. "It's just that Castiel told you that it depended…" She stopped, hand covering her mouth and vision going all fuzzy as the full meaning of her statement hit her.

For several minutes none of them moved a muscle, all of them participating in a five way staring contest. Bobby broke free first.

"Sam's a Winchester." He declared to the world in general, and when Dean turned his way he stared back unflinchingly. "And Winchesters don't know how to lose."

"Damn straight." Dean answered back, and if his voice was shaky and didn't hold nearly the cocksure confidence it normally did, well, no one was going to mention.

"Allright then, we need to see what we have and figure out which assumption we made was wrong so we can figure out the actual answer to this." Ellen spoke up, hustling everyone to stand around the table and, exhausted though they were they went over everything again.

When they were done they had all fallen silent and sat staring at the floor, the map, anything but each other.

"The warehouses" Jo suddenly piped up.

"What about the warehouses Sweetie?" Ellen questioned as she poured another cup of bad coffee.

"They aren't the only properties that are empty." Jo declared excitedly. She was pointing emphatically at one of the maps they had acquired and soon Bobby was beginning to smile too.

"What?" Joshua demanded, not yet seeing what the other two were.

"Look here, the adjacent property." The young huntress stated, pointing at one of the warehouses that they had already searched. The group looked and she paused a moment before continuing.

"Some of the houses alongside are no longer occupied. They are repossessed or abandoned."

"That means that they are an option as to where the angels may be keeping Sam." Bobby's gruff voice concluded only to have Dean slam his fist onto the table.

"We don't have the time to keep wasting searching slim leads."

"We aren't going to, look closer." Leaning down and staring intently at the various maps and notes Dean concentrated on what the other two saw. He saw Ellen raise a hand to her mouth as she must have figured out what he was looking for. A moment later and Joshua was mimicking the move.

Narrowing his eyes in aggravation Dean tried to see what seemed to be so clear to everyone else. His eyes flickered between the maps, trying to see why that one had the others so excited.

"I'll be damned." Dean breathed out when he finally saw what Jo had. The building had not been a residential house, it had been a halfway house.

It had been called Samuel's Rescue.

Dean's smile was cold, but he shared it with the others and they answered in kind.

"I don't care about cops, we leave in 20."

No one argued.


	11. Finding the Source

Hey, I'm really excited to be so close to the end and so I plan on posting the rest sometime next week.

Obviously the whole vessel thread doesn't exist in this story, though I'm not sure why it didn't occur to me, there were certainly some clues in season four.

Anyway, here is what is most likely the second to last chapter. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean shouted but Sam didn't heed the call. His sneakers slammed against the pavement, his brother's boots following out of necessity. Dean was freaked, with good reason, only Sam didn't have time to try and explain. It didn't matter anyway, Dean wasn't yet at the point where he would physically try and get answers so Sam was in the clear to freak him out for a bit longer. Not that it made any difference.

He was coming.

Oh god, was he coming. Sam fought back the urge to just collapse in a miserable heap and pretend Dean could make it all better. Night was falling and the temperature was as well, though it could never match the frigid temp of that concrete room.

_There._ Sam thought to himself, forcing himself to breathe as he dragged his brother along behind him. _This __time __will __be __different._ Sam declared in his mind, _it __has __to. __I __can__'__t __do __this __anymore._ He wrenched open the door to the house and made his way down to the basement.

"Sam." Dean still wasn't forcing him to stop, but was getting closer. It amazed Sam sometimes how long Dean was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was positive _he_ wouldn't have made it over two months if Dean acted at all like he was.

"Will you talk to me?" Dean demanded when Sam pushed them into the basement and shut the door behind them. Dean leaned forward when his wrist was released and worked to get oxygen back after the breakneck pace they'd kept up.

Not taking a moment to recuperate Sam just dumped the supplies he'd retrieved over the last few weeks and set to work. Breathing hard he started with drawing the symbols along the walls, floor, door and even the ceiling, no ladder needed. Dean was sitting down and watching silently, willing to wait and demand answers since they weren't running like hell hounds were behind them.

_No,_ Sam thought despairingly, _no __hell__hounds, __just __Lucifer._ Pausing to make sure of the symbol he was working on Sam closed his eyes in order to better picture it and choked back a sob.

"Sammy?" Dean was there, one hand hovering just above his back and face pinched in concern. Sam waved him off, focusing instead on the other room that was, interestingly enough, not empty.

Castiel knelt before him and rested two fingers on his forehead. The angel allowed them to linger longer than usual and Sam basked in the brief sensation of peace and warmth that touch brought, fighting back the whimper when the touch was removed. Not bothering to speak Sam instead held the bright blue gaze of Castiel with his clouded hazel.

Castiel sighed and reached out again, only this time his hand brushed the strands of hair out of Sam's eyes. Sam blinked and debated whether to ask, or whether to beg.

_He __is __nearly __here. __Hold __on __for little __while __longer._

Wait.

Sam tried to cry out but the angel was gone and Dean was demanding his attention back in the basement. Blinking Sam only glanced at Dean before returning to his work. He didn't have time to answer, he had to get this right.

"I'm not asking again." Dean was seconds away from grabbing him and not letting go until he caved but Sam beat him to it. Completing the complex and intricate circle in the middle of the room Sam grabbed his brother and knelt on the floor, his long arms wrapping around Dean in a crushing bear hug and buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

"Okay Sam, what's going on? Come on, I can't breathe." Sam might have said something but there was a bang on the other side of the door. Sam couldn't help himself, he whimpered even as he tightened his hold on Dean. If only he could hold on tight enough this time.

Dean could only watch as the door began to splinter as Sam had him completely trapped. Sam heard Dean talking to him but didn't move, nothing he ever did mattered so he was simply going to never let go.

With a horrific crash the door gave way and Dean struggled harder against Sam.

"Sam, let me go. I can't reach my gun." Sam shook his head, there was nothing to be done. Slowly the figure pushed forward, an energy ripple pulsing out. The carefully constructed symbols Sam had finished served to slow him down, maybe even cause a miniscule amount of pain but Lucifer was not worried. With even, steadfast steps he made his way closer to the two kneeling in the middle of the room.

The room crackled and pulsed as each protection put in place was snuffed out until only the circle around them remained. For a split second it caused Lucifer to pause, but only a moment and then Dean was looking up into deep red/black eyes unable to move.

Sam could feel the devil standing inches from him, and gripped Dean all the harder as that pull towards the fallen angel was already beginning to take hold. He sensed Dean trying to get away, to do something, but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, warm and terrible and wonderful.

Maybe he could will himself away, into the concrete room and Castiel would find it in himself to end the torment. But even as he tried he felt the hand tighten and gently and firmly pull upward.

_Sam._ The voice was in his head, compelling him to do the master's bidding.

'No.' He whimpered beneath the flickering light. He felt himself standing and because of his grip Dean was standing with him. He wasn't fighting Sam much anymore, but Sam was pretty sure that Lucifer had something to do with that.

The hand began pulling backward, an unspoken order for Sam to step away from his brother.

'No.' He tried to scream against Dean's shoulder but the only sound that emerged was a desperate whisper against concrete. His hold on Dean seemed to loosen of its own accord until with the tiniest of head tilts from Lucifer Dean was ripped from Sam's grip and slammed immovable against the wall.

_Sam._ The hand pushed his head up until Sam was staring without focus at his brother.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, and it broke something in Sam to hear that tone from his brother, even if it was no longer new. He tried to answer, but Lucifer's grip refused to yield. _Sam._ He found himself moving forward, and as he did he blinked.

Red/black eyes now looked back at his brother. His right hand moved and placed itself against Dean's heart.

"Sam." His brother whispered, unable to do anything else.

'No. God no, not again.' Sam struggled against whatever hold the devil had on him, tears formed and fell from the still hazel eyes against concrete and his whole body began to tremble, but not from the temperature.

As Dean tried to find some trace of his brother in the flickering red and black swirling in Sam's eyes Sam screamed soundlessly in his concrete prison.

'Noooooooo!" Right as he felt himself tensing in order to kill Dean yet again his frozen body shook and his left hand clenched spasmodically and he cried without reservation. A single tear rolled down Dean's face and just before Sam could kill him the world went blank.

"No." Sam repeated over and over until he realized that the other room, where Lucifer stood waiting for him to kill his brother, was gone. He blinked, his body still trembling and found himself facing Castiel.

The angel knelt beside him, two fingers resting against his forehead and the trembling ceased. His energy fading as the adrenaline began to leave him Sam tried desperately to remain awake for just a little longer.

"Did I pass?" He whispered, noting that in the distance there were familiar sounds.

_I __can__not __answer __that __Sam __Winchester._

"What, what do you mean?" Barely able to keep his eyes open he searched the angel's face for some clue about what all of this had been about.

_You __will __discover __that __for __your self __soon. __Now __rest._ One last time the two fingers brushed his forehead, lingering a moment to move sweat dampened hair out of the way of Sam's eyes.

Somehow Sam found the strength to reach out and grab the trench coat before the angel could disappear on him. His grip was dismal, too weak to actually stop Castiel from doing just that but, as usual the angel seemed to sense Sam's distress and attempted to assuage the feeling.

"I'll" Sam swallowed, desperate to get this message across. "Lillith, I'll take care of her." He gasped out, barely making any sound but knowing the angel would understand every word.

"If worst happens." He paused, blinking back the exhaustion and dark. "promise you'll take care of me." He finished lamely, praying the angel would figure out his meaning. For a tense period of time they stared at each other, until Castiel reached forward only he didn't place his hand on Sam's forehead, instead he gently took Sam's right hand and rubbed clean a spot on the under side.

Placing his fingers where EMT's do when taking a pulse the angel concentrated. Sam puzzled at what was going on before managing to gasp at the white hot pain that shot through his wrist, centered under where Castiel was gripping. As soon as Castiel released him the pain left him and his eyes began to close once more.

"What…"

_I __give __you __my __word __Sam __Winchester. __If __the __time __comes __that __Lillith __is __gone __but __the __worst __has __come __to __pass, __I __alone __will __come __and __take __care __of __you._ Castiel watched as Sam struggled to speak but did not wait for the hunter to manage. Standing he turned away from Sam, towards the door as if waiting for something, and then the angel was gone.

Sam sighed, disturbed at how relieved he was that he'd gotten a promise from an angel to kill him if things went south.

The distant sounds were closer and he tried to smile but found he couldn't. His eyes closed just as the door to the room burst open and then there were hands on his face and body and voices he wanted to answer but his will failed him and all he could do was surrender to the darkness and pray he woke again.

* * *

They arrived at the house well before dark. Exiting the cars they walked boldly to the front door and entered. Once inside they pulled out their weapons and split up to search the ground and upper floors quickly.

Dean didn't bother with stealth, walking purposefully and calling his brother's name as he went. Over a week had passed since he'd lost Sam to the angels and Dean did not want to imagine what had been done to him in that time. He moved from room to room, barely taking the time to step inside before leaving. If Sam was inside he would be obvious.

The initial sweep was finished shortly and the group met back up in the entry hall.

"Well." Bobby began, locking eyes with Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered, motioning the others behind him he headed to the entrance to the basement.

"Somehow it just seems wrong that angels would use a basement. I would think a tower, or at the very least an attic." Jo piped up as they slipped down the stairs. Dean rolled his eyes but said nothing.

The building was rather long and therefore the basement was as well and had been sectioned off into a series of rooms. At the foot of the stairs they paused, waiting for Dean to decide how to search. Dean looked around, eyes hard and cold and desperate. Then at the end of his rope he stashed his weapon and strode forward.

"Sam! Sam!" He shouted as he kicked the nearest door down without breaking stride. Before the door had landed the rest joined Dean, shouting as they went.

"Dean." Joshua interrupted as he moved along the left side with Jo and Ellen. Dean turned and hurried over.

"Yeah."

"Look." Dean looked down and the door next to them had a light coming from the other side.

"Sam." The name was whispered and Dean went to open the door, growling when it was found to be locked. "Sam!" Shouted this time and accompanied by a vicious kick.

BANG.

Throwing open the now unlocked door, courtesy of his desert eagle, he charged into the room with everyone close behind. In a matter of moments he had crossed the distance and fallen to his knees next his brother. He called out to him, hands searching for the source of the blood, so much.

"Oh god, Sammy." Dean whispered, wishing that the angels had been here so he could at least get the satisfaction of shooting them. Sam did not move, though he was breathing, barely.

His skin was practically translucent and ice cold, tinged blue. Dean was spared having to continue cataloging the injuries as Bobby interrupted him and they began to maneuver him so they could get him out of there.

"Ellen and Jo are getting together a stretcher and Joshua has started the cars so we can go straight to the house."

"We have to take him to the hospital. We can't fix…" Dean couldn't finish, but he didn't have to. Within minutes Sam had been transferred first to the stretcher and then to the back of the Impala. Bobby was driving, Dean was in the back, cradling Sam.

While there were numerous injuries none of them were actively bleeding. Deep bruises covered Sam's arms and torso, visible through the thin t-shirt the angel's had left him. Dean spoke quietly the entire ride to the closest hospital, a tense 35 minutes away.

Having finally found his brother after so many days Dean was reluctant to be parted so soon. With the others there though the doctor's were able to take Sam to be evaluated and treated.

Even with the others as moral support Dean's patience had come and gone by the time the doctor came out several hours later.

"Family of Samuel Turner?"

"That's us."

The doctor blinked as all five of them approached as one.

"Okay. I'm Dr. Riley."

"How's Sam?" Dean interrupted, bouncing on his feet in irritation.

"Stable, for now." Quickly he held up a hand, forestalling anymore interruptions. "Sam is extremely anemic, his organs are bruised, he has multiple fractures in his left arm and ribs, a severe concussion and more. However, we have stopped the internal bleeding, his breathing is no longer so labored, and he is resting with the assistance of some powerful pain medication. I can allow you to visit him one at a time."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Room 327, one more thing, he looks about like he would feel without the meds. Prepare yourself, okay." Dean just nodded and left the group almost at a run.

Dean took several deep breaths before entering his brother's room. Even so he was still taken aback by the sight, even with having seen him only a few hours before.

Sam was absolutely still, the only movement the slow rise and fall of his chest. Dean pulled up a chair and gently extracted one of his brother's hands. He gripped it as tightly as he dared, starkly aware of the fragile feel of the skin and bones within his grip.

"Come on Sammy, you can make it."


	12. Moving on

Well, here it is. The final chapter. Finished at last. I hope it has been enjoyable, I had fun writing it.

I hope I have managed to make things clear and that people get what is going on since I have no indications one way or another. I had thought about posting this in two parts but decided it flowed well enough to do in one shot.

Enjoy.

* * *

He awoke to darkness. He was at once enveloped by and a part of the dark. He welcomed this. After so long of feeling suffocated and trapped this strange isolation was akin to peace. Even though his eyes were closed he could see neither the flickering light nor feel the concrete walls that had been the center of his existence since he'd been taken from his brother.

Sam was content to just exist, if he was even alive.

He was not free of pain but he didn't mind. Despite being unable to see he could feel beneath him a soft surface, so he knew he wasn't still in the concrete prison from before. So that begged the questions where was he, and how did he get here?

He couldn't remember anything beyond Castiel. Wait, had he…? No, after all this was supposed to be some sort of test. So, had he passed? Was it over? Not sure he wanted the answers Sam floated in the strange darkness he was in. After a time he became aware of another sensation.

He felt something warm gripping his hand, a circular motion rubbing his wrist. He puzzled this over for a longer time than necessary, relishing the comforting feeling that was filling him. Then it hit him, and he started struggling to escape the darkness.

He tried to move, desperate to open his eyes; he wanted confirmation of his sudden understanding. It took longer than it should have but soon he was aware of a light intruding on his senses.

Bright, fluorescent hospital lights that he hoped meant he was alive.

More than that, the soft pressure on his hand was calling him back, separating him from the black dark void he was currently in. He still couldn't open his eyes so he concentrated on returning the grip he felt.

For the longest time nothing happened. The soothing motion on his wrist remained, but he could not reciprocate. Then, as if his hand was made of rubber he managed to tighten his fingers. The circular motion stopped but the pressure remained.

"Sammy?" Sam would've cried in relief if he'd had the strength. Instead he managed a second squeeze with his hand. Soon he felt another hand on his forehead, and the voice was back.

"Sammy, can you open your eyes?"

_No. __But __I__'__d __like __to._ Sam tried to answer, but he just wasn't able to. _I __think __I__'__m __going __to __rest __for __a__while __Dean._

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was getting faint. The void he'd escaped closing back in. He resisted the pull, he needed to be sure. He couldn't sense any flickering light, or feel any cold concrete, but after everything he just needed to be sure.

It took all his remaining strength, but he opened his eyes just enough to see. Short spiky hair and concern clouded green eyes greeted him. Sam wasn't entirely sure how he knew this was real, and he wasn't going to take the time to puzzle that out.

"Dean." He breathed, the tiniest of smiles forming as he closed his eyes and fell back into the void. It was alright now, and Dean would be waiting.

* * *

"We need to start arrangements for getting Sam out of here." Dean said as he walked up to Bobby and Ellen.

"He wake up?" Bobby queried. Dean's grin was an answer but over three days of no improvement meant he wanted more than Dean suddenly being chipper.

"Sort of. He managed to squint at me and squeeze my hand before slipping unconscious again, but he's beginning to come 'round."

"Right." Ellen stated, standing up and gesturing at Jo. "We will set things up at the house." The next moment the two women were gone.

"We will have to wait until he is a little more lucid." Joshua stated as his mind began to sort through the preparations that would be necessary. Dean just nodded and stood, half turned from them.

"Why don't you let us figure all the details out Dean. You just make sure that idjit brother of yours is really recuperating." Bobby piped up, correctly reading the younger man's body language. Instead of answering Dean simply nodded to the two of them, turned and made a beeline for his brother's room.

In the end they had to wait three more days before they felt safe enough to remove Sam from the hospital. Sam was asleep more often than awake but even so he managed to keep up enough grumbling to assuage the others to his healing status. Dean would not stop hovering, and when they had Sam back to the house and ensconced in the bed there, doped up on the good stuff, he snagged a chair, plopped himself down and stayed.

Four days after leaving the hospital Dean was in the outer room during one of his rare hiatus' from his bedside vigil, drinking a beer and thanking the other hunters for everything they had done.

"Has Sam said what happened?" Jo asked gently.

"No. But he is staying awake longer now and his strength is returning quickly. He'll mention it when he's ready."

"If he doesn't?"

"He's Sam. He'll want to talk at some point. He's the Winchester drama queen."

"I've finished erasing all traces of our presence at the warehouse and the hospital. Provided the angels don't show back up you will be able to rest here until Sam is strong enough." Joshua told them, standing from his chair and walking over to clasp Dean's wrist in a firm handshake. To be honest Joshua had finished all that over two days ago but by unspoken agreement it was decided that no one would leave until they were _sure_ that Sam was on the mend.

And of course, that the angels didn't show up again, however unlikely that may be at this time.

"If you need anything else let me know but you seem to have everything covered here and I just got a call about a possible vengeful spirit in Tulsa."

"Thanks for everything and the same goes for you." Dean answered succinctly before Joshua shrugged into his jacket and turned to leave.

"Hold up Josh, Jo and I need to be heading back ourselves but we wouldn't mind taking the scenic route, might be able to help out." Ellen spoke up, rising from her chair as well. Jo looked briefly at her mother in surprise, then smiled and nodded. Clearly this was more than an offer to help Joshua and the younger Harvelle was pleased.

"You take care of yourself sweetie, not just your brother. Give Sam our regards." Ellen said to Dean before pulling him into a hug. Dean returned the gesture warmly, promising he would and watched the three exit. Afterward he turned to Bobby, eyebrow raised in a silent query.

"Don't even think it; I ain't leaving till you both are on your feet. I'm a paranoid bastard, remember."

Dean just barked a laugh, finished his beer and returned to his brother.

* * *

"You going to tell me what that thing means?" Sam started, turning to look at his brother and moving his hands away as though that would prove he hadn't been staring at the symbol burned into his wrist once more.

"What?" He said in response, grimacing at his brother's narrowed eyes. Dean wasn't going to let this drop, not this time.

"Sam…"

"I need you to do something." Sam declared in one of the least subtle attempts to change the subjects he'd ever tried. Dean narrowed his eyes still further, but relented, Sam still had too much healing to do to push this yet.

"What?" Dean asked instead.

"I need you to call Ruby and have her come here." Sam held up a hand, the unmarked one in a cast to stop Dean's immediate fury. "It's not what you think. I can't explain Dean, please, it will make sense later." Sam kept his gaze on his brother, eyes wide and pleading. Dean sighed, he never could say no when Sam looked at him like that, all earnest-and-I'm-still-five-really.

"Fine, but I will expect an explanation."

"Of course Dean, absolutely."

"Come on, I think Bobby ordered chinese." Dean was careful as he maneuvered his brother up out of the bed and into the outer room. Bobby had indeed ordered chinese and set the table for three.

"About time, get comfortable before everything gets cold." Soon Sam was tucked securely into one of the chairs, a bowl of egg drop soup and some pork fried rice placed in front of him.

"Why don't you two get started, I've got a quick phone call to make." Dean said just as Bobby sat down. Sam nodded in thanks as Bobby just grunted, digging into his moo goo gai pan with gusto. Sam made sure to sip his soup; Dean was always testy about his appetite when he was sick or injured.

"Dean hasn't figured out that that's an enochian symbol yet has he?" Bobby murmured softly. Sam didn't answer but he didn't have to, his wide eyed stare was answer enough.

"Are, are you…"

"No, I won't say anything unless you want me to. I will give you one piece of unsolicited advice." Bobby stated, waving a piece of chicken at Sam. "I know that both you and your brother are two of the biggest idjits on the planet but do yourself a favor and tell Dean, he's seen enough of them by now that he _will_figure it out."

Sam ducked his head, swallowing quickly against the sudden lump in his throat and grateful beyond belief when Dean walked back in and silently handed Sam his phone and pulled over a box of fried rice, helping himself. No one spoke for a few minutes, a quiet respite.

"We'll be having company tonight." Dean spoke up when they were just about finished with the meal.

"Really? Who?" Bobby asked when it became clear that Dean wouldn't be explaining any further.

"Ruby."

"Ruby?" Bobby parroted back, incredulous. Dean just shrugged and Sam managed one last mouthful before leaning gingerly back into the chair. Shaking his head Bobby stood and made quick work of the cleanup before catching Dean's eyes and looking questionably between the threadbare couch and Sam.

Dean gave a small smile and soon the two of them had Sam stretched out and dozing. As they waited Bobby picked up the local newspaper and Dean pulled out a copy of busty asian beauties.

Far too soon, in Dean's opinion, there was a knock on the door and Sam groggily woke up maneuvering carefully into a sitting position. Bobby waited until both Sam and Dean nodded for him to answer and then went to the door. Predictably the demon Ruby stood on the doorstep, the dark eyes of her shell glaring daggers at him for making her wait.

She didn't bother with pleasantries, just barged right past him and into the room where the brothers waited. Bobby calmly closed the door and followed at a more relaxed pace, from the boy's attitude there was no need to rush anything.

"So I'm here. What is it?" She demanded as she came to a stop in front of the couch, and Sam. Bobby retook his seat, leaning back and crossing his arms as he watched the demon glare in the middle of the room. "Well?" Ruby repeated, impatient after Dean's terse phone call.

"I've learned some things about these powers I have recently." Sam began, a wry quirk of his lips betraying the severity of his conclusions. Ruby, with a rather remarkable grasp of the situation wisely stayed silent and waited as Sam gathered himself.

"The angels put me through some tests. They showed me what will happen if I continue to use them."

"Really." Ruby drawled, attempting to mask her sudden concern about where Sam was going with this. Dean and Bobby just shared a look. Neither of them really knew what Sam had gone through during the days that Sam was missing, it was troubling that it had to do with his abilities because of the demon blood he carried in him.

"Yeah. So I have reached a decision. I know the full extent of what I could do if I trained myself properly, but I also know the consequences. So this is goodbye. If I ever see you again after this I won't hesitate to send you back to hell."

"What?" Ruby shouted, unable to believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about Sam? So the angels messed with your head for a few days, that is no reason to…"

"It wasn't a few days." Sam interrupted softly, careful not to look in Dean's direction where he was leaning forward in his chair, intent on his brother.

"Come again?"

"It was only about a week for Dean and Bobby and the others. I I don't know how long exactly it was for me." Sam stopped, his casted hand moving to rub the mark burned into his skin as he continued to watch Ruby. "I was in too much pain and too confused to count the time that passed but I know it was years, perhaps decades. Too long." He finished, looking down at his lap and forcibly moving his hands apart.

"Okay, so they put you in some sort of time warp thing, doesn't change what you are doing. After everything…"  
"This isn't a debate Ruby. I wanted you to come here so I could say this with Dean and Bobby present. I mean it, we're through. Don't every call or come by again. Now leave."

Ruby opened her mouth, paused and snapped it shut. She had spent enough time around Sam the last year or so to know when it was futile to resist. He wasn't kidding and he wasn't changing his mind. Furious she spun on her heel and marched out, making sure to slam the door on her way.

"Sammy."

"Don't Dean. I can't explain it right now; I just need to get some more rest." Sam looked at his brother finally, the sincere plea for more time struck a chord in Dean and he swallowed painfully, nodding.

Bobby watched as the brothers made their way slowly from the room back into the bedroom that was fast becoming their second home. Years, he thought to himself, possibly decades. No wonder Sam was taking so long to talk about what happened.

He sighed softly, standing to get himself more coffee and coming to a decision. Initially he was going to wait until Sam was a little more on the mend and then head back home. Now, well he would wait till Sam was in traveling condition and then both Winchesters were coming back with him whether they wanted to or not.

The apocalypse could wait as far as he was concerned. Those boys needed some time off.

Dean finished putting his brother to bed and got ready himself. He spent a few minutes watching his brother, wishing he could ensure a deep peaceful sleep. Finally he shook his head, lay down facing his brother and closed his eyes. His brother was safe for the time being and Bobby was there to help keep watch.

Regardless, sleep was a long time coming.

Sam lay silent on the bed, his breathing carefully controlled as he listened to the sounds of Dean finally surrendering to morpheus. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dispel the images that flashed across the back of his eyelids.

He knew it was the right thing to do, cutting all ties with Ruby, but seeing her tonight was basically a guarantee that the nightmares would come full force. Try as he might though the exhaustion of his physical body overrode his mental determination and he drifted off into a tense, restless sleep.

Lucifer lived in his mind, tormenting him with the memories of what he'd seen in the nightmare the angels had created. Even in sleep though, his fingers sought out the mark on his wrist, as though the very idea of the angelic promise it represented could protect him from his own mind.

Could stop those four words from being spoken.

_How may I serve?_


End file.
